Letters
A series of letters between Katara and Ty Lee following the war. 11 - 23 October, 100 ASC Katara: Ba Sing Se Ty Lee: Kyoshi Island Dear Ty Lee, How are you, new friend? It's your other new friend. We just landed in Ba Sing Se a couple of days ago. We're chilling in the city, and tomorrow, we'll be meeting with the Earth King. Turns out we just caught him as he was returning to the city, so we'll all be able to speak with him as soon as possible on the plan for removing the Fire Nation colonies from the Earth Kingdom. As for me, well...I'm waiting to make my move with Aang. I know I may have pretty much implied it during our reunion, but...I'm still not sure how to tell him that I love him. I could say it directly, or just do more symbolism...what do you think? Hope to hear from you soon. Sincerely, Katara The 11th day of October, 100 ASC Dear Katara, It's great to hear from you, new friend! I'm just settling into my new life here on Kyoshi, teaching the girls some more chi-blocking moves...not really much else. The people are really starting to warm up to me, especially ever since Suki gave her honest word. It's really awesome! I hope everything goes well with the colonies and whatnot, I'd hate to see all this peace be ruined. Just like you, I missed those peaceful times. As for Aang, come on girlie, what are you waiting for? If I were you...put this confusion down! Kiss him, just like he kissed you! Show him you love him, the best way you can. Nothing like a heartwarming kiss whatsoever. Sincerely, Ty Lee The 13th day of October, 100 ASC Ty Lee, Well, I took your advice about giving Aang a kiss...and, it worked! I saw him out on the Jasmine Dragon's balcony, walked up to him, and hugged him. Didn't say a word...then we just looked into each other's eyes, and I finally dropped my reservations. I gave him a big, warm kiss, wrapped my arms around him, and he accepted it so beautifully. We just got so lost...I felt all the warmth and love around me. It was official, we were in love with one another, and there was no denying it. So, we are officially now in a relationship! I'm so happy, I'm so glad he loves me too. I don't know what I'd do without him. After the kiss...we didn't even have to say it. Our eyes said the words unspoken. I love him so much. Thanks for the awesome advice, Ty Lee. You rock! Anyhow, we have also kicked off the new plan. It's called the "Harmony Restoration Movement". We're all going to help Zuko in bringing the colonists out of the Earth Kingdom and back to the mainland Fire Nation. Aang and him agreed to the plan very easily, as did the Earth King, so, we'll be setting off on that journey not too long from now, but Zuko's allowing us a few weeks' vacation first, so I think Sokka, Aang and I are going to go to the South Pole. It's been far too long. Maybe we'll stop by here on the way back with Suki so she can check in on things. See you soon! Sincerely, Katara The 16th day of October, 100 ASC Katara, Way to go! I knew you and Aang were meant for each other, ever since you told me about him. I'm so glad for the both of you; I know you two will have a long, happy life together! Maybe I'm just a silly romantic, but, I see the true love between you two. Congrats again, girlie, now the Avatar's girlfriend. Ha! Wait until my old friends this...I know the Avatar's girlfriend, not to mention the best waterbender ever. Haha, I just love to make people jealous. Anyhow, I hope things work out well with this movement that's been come up with. I won't lie, I'm a little nervous...there's musings around here about the Fire Nation mayors being resistant to ditch the colonies because of all that's been done within them over the years. But, if anyone can do this, it's all you guys! You've all done well with world affairs with the end of this war...so I have faith in all of you! Yes, you must come! I can't wait to see you again! You're such an awesome friend. For now, take care! Sincerely, Ty Lee The 18th day of October, 100 ASC Ty Lee, Thanks for everything! Haha, making people jealous. You are something else, aren't you. Well, you'll get to see us again. Sokka and Aang agreed with the plan to stay for a little bit on Kyoshi! So, we'll get to stay there for a little bit. I am not going to write another letter after this because we're leaving on the 24th, and there's no point in sending you a letter on the same day we're arriving. Nevertheless, see you then! I look forward to it. It's fun talking to you. Sincerely, Katara The 20th day of October, 100 ASC Katara, Yay! I am glad you all are staying for a while! I'm ready for Suki to take back over the warriors now, I see just how hard it is to lead things, haha. I'm so excited to see you! We'll have to hang out, and hey, don't hesitate to bring Aang with you! This way, I can tease you two. Hehe, just kidding. I look forward to seeing you all, though! It's fun talking to you as well, and I know it will be the same hanging out. Oh, you're so welcome! Take care and travel safe! Sincerely, Ty Lee The 22nd day of October, 100 ASC The Promise, circa 19 - 30 September, 101 ASC Ty Lee: Kyoshi Island until specified Katara: Traveling Dear Katara, How is the colony trek going? How did your time in the Xu Shin colony go? I heard that to be one of the hardest colonies in the entire trip. Is it still just you, Aang and Sokka? If I could, I'd come to help, but Suki wants to me stay along and help continue to teach chi blocking. Wow, we haven't seen each other in several months now. Ever since the Harmony Restoration Movement began, you've always been busy. Please stop by Kyoshi soon...Suki misses all of you - especially Sokka - as well. I want to hang out with you again. Hey, made instead of Kyoshi, Suki and I could come south! Let me know! Your best friend, Ty Lee The 19th day of September, 101 ASC Dear Ty Lee, Xu Shin agreed to go back to the Fire Nation! We're only a few colonies away from a complete success! I'm so excited...and I'm getting moreso every day! We're so close...don't worry, it won't be long. Yes, you girls should absolutely come to the South Pole! I'm sure it would not be a problem if you two wanted to come, I mean, how can dad turn away allies? Anyhow...we're just staying in Xu Shin one more day, now we'll be shipping off to another colony, I think Sen Gao is the name. We'll be done soon! I promise, best friend. We'll meet up again soon. Stay cool down there on Kyoshi. 'Your' best friend,'' Katara The 20th day of September, 101 ASC